


Soulmates

by BluebellsAndButterflies (hexedhyde)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Demon Ciel Phantomhive, M/M, established relationship??, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:44:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6292192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexedhyde/pseuds/BluebellsAndButterflies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: This is NOT my story. I am simply one hell of a translator, the original story belongs to a friend who gave me permission. Enjoy!</p><p>"What's a soul mate?"<br/>"It's like a best friend, but more. (...) It's somebody that you know better than anyone else. (...) Somebody you want to carry with you, forever."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE: This work has been dropped by the original author and I do not want to take the reigns so I apologize for leaving it this way.

As time goes on, immortality becomes something you start to hate.

My name is Ciel Phantomhive, the supposedly deceased Earl of the Phantomhive family.

Ever since I became a demon, like my butler, he has been my only company. Sebastian Michaelis is his name. Actually, I named him myself, it was the name of my previous dog. My relationship with him? I don't really know what to call what we have, but it's strong. Very strong. I mean, it's our destiny to stay together until the end of time, we have to at least put up with each other. We are like soulmates, he knows me better than anyone else and vice-versa, even if we don't possess a soul anymore.

I left England, where everybody knows me, and moved to America. I live in New York with him. He found us a large apartment, I chose the top floor for the view of the city. I don't need to eat or sleep anymore, but I do it anyway just to feel a little human...

"Young Master, it's time to wake up." Sebastian said as he spread open the curtains.

"I have been awake for a while." I said, sitting up on the bed.

"Why would that be?" He asked, pulling the sheets off me and unbuttoning my nightshirt. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"No. I just woke up and decided to lay here." I mumbled, getting chills as the nightshirt slid down my shoulders.

"You could have come see me, I was quite lonely." He whispered exposing his demon eyes, his face a little closer to mine.

"Maybe next time." I said, looking inside his shirt that wasn't buttoned up all the way. Was it like that before? "Your shirt, Sebastian... It's unbuttoned, let me fix it."

I roughly pulled him in between my legs, making him fall to his knees, his face dangerously close to mine. He didn't say a word as I buttoned his shirt and fixed his loose tie. "My butler must be presentable in front of his master. Not that it's bad to see your body." I placed my hands on his chest lightly pushing him. "You may return to your duties."

He finished dressing me and quietly followed behind me, he took me to the dining room where breakfast was already laid out on top of the long table.  

"Today I prepared a typical American dish with a touch of English just the way you like Master." He informed, while helping me to my seat. "Waffles with apple mash and cinnamon and to drink I prepared fleur de lis tea."

"For some reason, fleur de lis makes me think of Soma and Agni." I mumbled, feeling a little bit of nostalgia flooding my dead heart.

"It is natural, they were orientals like the fleur de lis." Sebastian said, pouring me the tea."

"I wonder what happened to them..." 

"It has been almost 150 years since you supposedly died, master. They're dead."

"Oh..."

I liked them in a way, they took care of me sometimes and Soma helped me with some cases. I got up quickly, abandoning the table without so much as touching the food.

"I'm not hungry. Clean that up and meet me in the living room." I grumbled, leaving the room.

"Yes, my Lord."

In the living room, I got closer to the window, observing the mess of cars below. I don't go out much, so I'm not aware of the habits of the people of today. I miss the time I lived in.

"I have finished, young master. Is there something you want me to do?" He smiled, fondly.

"Sit on that couch."

He gave me a confused look but sat down (not like he had any other option). I got closer and sat on his lap, laying on his chest.

"Yes, my Lord."

_**I'm coming after you, Ciel. And not even Sebastian will protect you that time. And then, you will be sacrificed once and for all.** _

I woke up, panting, looking around, scared. I know they all died, Sebastian killed them all but... But why do they still torment?! Do I deserve this?...

"Another nightmare, Master?"

"Yes." I hugged his neck, tightly. He seemed surprised but hugged back. "They're all dead, aren't they? You killed them all didn't you?"

"Yes they are." Sebastian said, cupping my face. "Even if they come back, I won't let them touch you. I will be with you until the end."

"Even with my body completely torn." We mumble at the same time, foreheads touching.

The doorbell rang I was startled. Who could it be? No one ever comes to visit. When they met Sebastian, the neighbours backed off and some even moved away.  
Afraid of the demon.

"Open it." I said, getting up from his lap.

He headed to the door and glanced at me one last time before opening it.

"Did you miss me?!"

   The man with red hair came in, the click of his high heels echoing on the black marble floor. I haven't seen him in a very long time, but he's still the same.

"I'll admit, I've missed you. I have been looking for you for months, but New York is huge and I was alone." he smiled, hugging me and Sebastian at the same time. "Good thing I found you."

"Grell-san. What are you doing here? In the house of the Young Master?" Sebastian took a few steps away from him, grabbing my arm and pulling me behind him.

"Oh Sebby, there's no need to be so respectful, that makes me feel old!" He laughed. In a way he was still the same, but something about him has changed. "Ciel, here."

He gave me a letter and I looked at him, confused.

"I found it hidden behind the grave where you are supposedly buried. I didn't open it, so I don't know who wrote." He spoke, giving me tender yet sad smile.

I quickly opened the letter and immediately recognized the perfect handwriting. Elizabeth, my fiancé- I started reading, with tears in my eyes.

"Dear Ciel,  
I come here every day to visit you ever since you were buried. And every day, I talk to you, I don't know if you can hear me...  
I am now 87 years old and I am no longer the cute little girl I used to be.  
My mother wanted to marry me several times, but I didn't allow. You are the one I love. I don't know how long I will last so I wrote this letter so that my love for you is immortalized, and even if this letter is destroyed, I will continue to say I love you.  
I'm weak you know? Age weighs you down. Maybe if you had walked with me through life, I wouldn't feel this tired. But I don't blame you.  
Everyone has abandoned me...My mother, my father and even my brother...But that will not make me give up on you, Ciel.  
You know, Soma and Agni used to come here a lot...Actually they are here with me. Well, at least their bodies. They are buried next to you.  
Sebastian also disappeared... But I believe that he is serving you wherever you are.I'm sorry if my hands shook but I couldn't help but cry when writing this, my cute boy...

With love,  
Elizabeth.  
Well... For you, Lizzy.

I looked up from the letter and both were looking at me.

"Lizzy...?" I asked the shinigami.

"Yes. She died from cardiac arrest." He bit his lip, sadly. "But she didn't suffer, that I can confirm."

"I understand. At least she didn't suffer." I mumbled. "And Soma?"

"Died by falling, his butler died that way as well when he jumped in an attempt to save him. They were really old, so they couldn't make it."

"Was that all your business with me, shinigami?"

"Hum...Then you can leave and go back to England." I spoke, strictly.

"The Shinigami Department moved to New York and my squad moved too. Will and Ronald are also here.2

"You said you were alone."

"To search for you. they don't really care for you. I was alone in looking for you." He smiled.

"Did Undertaker come?"

"I have no idea." He talked a bit rude when I pronounced the name of Undertaker. And left.

"Will Undertaker fuck something up again?" I mumbled to Sebastian.

"I wouldn't be surprised, Young Master."

I sighed, looking Sebastian in the eyes and walked to the window.

"How many times would I have to jump out of here to die?" I whispered with tears running down my face.

"Young Master, I don't think that..."

"You are the only person I have left. Do you love me?" I got closer and pulled him down by the collar of his shirt.

His eyes widened when he heard my question, but hugged me.

"Honestly, I have never loved anyone more than I love you, Master." His warm breath sent chills down my spine.

"You aren't lying to me?" I whispered.

"One of the terms of the contract, was to never lie to you. I am a demon of my word."

"Prove to me, Sebastian." I yelled in his face and his eyes widened. "Prove to me that you love me and make me believe that I'm special to someone..."

"Young Master, what's wrong? You have never showed me your...weak side." Sebastian whispered, running one of his hands through my hair.

"It's not my weak side... It's my... Sensitive side..." I couldn't understand what I was feeling but Sebastian wasn't helping, he was just staring at me. "Sebastian!!"

"How do you want me to prove it to you?" He spoke.

I sighed and threw myself into his arms. Of course he doesn't know how to prove it to me, he is a demon.

"You don't love me, Sebastian."

I retreated from his arms and quickly got close to the window, opening it.

"Young Master, please don't..."

But even then I jumped. He screamed and jumped after me. His armed enveloped me while he used his other arm to grab a ledge of the building.

"The Younger Master will not die from jumping, but you will get hurt from the fall. You need to be careful with your body." He said, when we were still hanging.

"I'm tired of living..." I mumbled, hiding my face in his chest.

"Imagine me, I'm hundreds of years old. You will need to be patient, I will be by your side, forever."

It is not exactly a dream to be immortal. I don't know if it's just me, that I'm 13 years old, but I stopped ageing and never grew up. I would have loved to grow up like a normal child, reaching adulthood, having children of my own. But no. I was turned into a demon. Well, I got myself in the middle of all this when I made a contract with Sebastian.

"Let me fall, Sebastian." I asked.

"I can't, Master!" He yelled.

I pulled off my eyepatch  and Sebastian's eyes widened, mumbling a soft no.

"This is an order, Sebastian! Let me go!" I yelled.

He mumbled and hesitantly, he dropped me. I started falling rapidly, toward the distant ground. When I was close to falling I was caught by someone dressed in red.

"Little boy, what were you thinking?" Grell said, jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

"Why did you catch me? I wanted to fall." I grumbled.

"Don't say shit like that." He said. "I'm taking you home, I don't know why Sebby isn't with you but it isn't good."

"Thank you, shinigami..." I mumbled.

In a second we were going in through the window I had jumped out of. Sebastian ran to us and picked me up, hugging me.

"Thank you, Grell-san. I was worried about the Young Master." Sebastian bowed to the redhead.

"Then why didn't you catch him? You're a demon, you would catch him he you wanted to." Grell crossed his arms.

"I wanted to, but the Young Master ordered me to let him fall."

"I have to go, don't ever do that again, Ciel." Grell left the apartment once again.

"Young Master..." Sebastian mumbled.

"What is it?"

"Don't ever do that to me again, I beg you." He asked.

I looked at him for a while and brought my lips close to his.

"Kiss me."

"Yes, my Lord."


	2. Chapter 2

The kiss was calm and I would say, passionate. But suddenly I remembered something.

"Sebastian..." I mumbled, running my hand through his chest.

"Yes, Master?" He looked at me suggestively.

"Bake me a cake. With chocolate." I said, stepping back from him.

"He got up laughing, his head hung low.

"Of course, Young Master" he laughed, heading to kitchen. "As you wish."

In the kitchen he let out a loud laugh, which made me laugh a little bit as well, sitting in my armchair in the living room. He came back some time later, to find me reading the paper from "nowadays".

"You know, reading this, made me curious about the world outside." I said, picking up the plate with the cake Sebastian had baked. "What do you think about taking a walk around town? I read about some Central Park. We can always take a walk without those things they call cars."

"I am simply a butler, I don't have an opinion, Young Master."

"But I want to have one, at least this time."

"I think it's good for the Young Master to get out a little, get some fresh air." He smiled. "I know a little about the city since I need to go grocery shopping. I think I know where the park is."

"Great. We will go there this afternoon." I said lifting up my fork in the air.

"Do want me to take something? Like some snacks or a..."

"No, take yourself. That is all I need." I said, looking away.

"Yes, my Lord." He smiled, hugging me.

"SEBASTIAN, LET GO!" I yelled, laughing, trying to save my precious cake from falling on the floor.

He didn't say anything, hugging me tighter, I set the plate on the armrest, hugging him back.

"I need a shower, and so do you." I whispered in his ear.

"I shall take care of the immediately, Young Master." He picked me up and started walking upstairs. "I'm going to prepare our bath . Wait here for me, a minute." He sat me on the bed and went to the bathroom.

I waited, sitting on my bed and when he left the bathroom he was only wearing his pants. I got up and went to the bathroom with him. He undressed me and finished undressing himself. He sat in the bathtub and sat in between his legs. Sebastian started lathering my hair lightly while I was playing with the foam. I placed some over my chin and turned to my butler.

"Do you think it looks good?" I laughed and he smiled. "Should I grow a beard or no?"

"Hum, I think it makes you look...older." He laughed.

I knelt in front of him and did the same to him. We both laughed.

"So?" He asked.

"You look awful!" I laughed and threw water at his face. "I'm kidding, you look terrible."

"Do I or is that just jealousy, Young Master?" He winked, making him punch his chest.

"I am not jealous of you, young man." I sat in the bathtub facing him and placed my foot over his face. "I am your master, remember that, Sebastian."

"Right, if the Young Master says so, maybe it's true." He laughed, kissing my foot.

We both laughed. Idiot. Why do I like this idiot so much? He pulled me to him again and finished washing my hair.  
We got out of the shower, he prepared lunch and for the first time I stayed to watch him cook.

"Do you need anything? You have never watched me cook, why the sudden interest?"

He smiled and I felt my stomach turn.

"Do you want to help me, Young Master?" He got closer to me, rolling up my shirt sleeves.

"Hum...I do!" I smiled, jumping to sit on the kitchen counter.

"Well, I already placed the main dish in the oven. Lets cook desert. Any suggestions?" He asked, placing a chef's hat over my head.

"That chocolate thing you cooked the other day... That looked like a little volcano. I said, giving a little smile.

"Lava cake. Will do." He helped me down from the counter and picked me up, spinning me in the air.

At the end of the day, Sebastian was a little weird. The answers were short and his expression barely changed. I found it odd, but didn't think to much of it.

I laid in bed and Sebastian pulled the covers over me, when he was going to leave the room he wished me a good night and closed the door.

Weird, he would you usually tease me but not today, well at least at the end of the day...

I've been awake for a while, laying in bed looking up at the ceiling. When I got tired of waiting, I got up and pulled the curtains open. I looked at the clock, it's already way past the time Sebastian usually wakes me up. What's going on? I can be nice sometimes but I do not allow mistakes from my servants.

I left the bedroom, balled fists and stomping hard on the marble floor. I looked on the first floor, nothing. Is he sleeping? Impossible, Sebastian hates sleeping, I can't believe he's still in bed.  
I ran up the stairs, barefoot and walked in his room without knocking on the door and my dead and rotten heart was filled with hatred.

Sebastian was in bed with a random woman, with huge breasts in which Sebastian lay his face on while he invested against her.

"SEBASTIAN!!" I yelled, stomping my foot on the floor.

The woman quickly covered herself up with the sheets and Sebastian smiled sarcastically at me.

"I didn't count on you waking up this early." He let out a cruel laugh.

"Who is she, Sebastian?!" I yelled. "Get off of her, that is an order!"

"Children can be so spoiled, isn't that right, darling?" She said, caressing the face of MY man.

"You have no idea how annoying this brat can be." Sebastian laughed and my eyes filled with tears.

"I'm going to get dressed and leave." She smiled, cynically. "We'll see each other another time, right?"

"Right." He smiled at her and I clenched my fists so hard my knuckles turned white.

She went inside the bathroom and I ran in Sebastian's direction, with one hand stretched out to slap him. But he grabbed my wrist and growled.

"Don't you dare." He mumbled, exposing his demon eyes.

"Why, Sebastian? Why?" I whispered, crying.

"You know what I'm sick of you!! You're a spoiled brat, Ciel! I don't care about our stupid contract anymore! I'm ending it, right now!!" He yelled in my face and I shrank, scared of him.

"What?... Sebastian?... Don't do this, I...I need you..." I stuttered, trying to touch his face but he turned away, growling. "Sebastian?..."

"I'll give you 10 minutes to get ready, then I'm kicking you out of this house. You hear me, brat?" he didn't seem like himself, no longer the sweet and kind Sebastian that took care of me in these last couple of years.

"Sebastian, no..."

He sighed, annoyed and pushed be roughly off the bed. I ran to my room and locked the door.

What the hell is going on? Is this another one of those nightmares?  
I leaned against the door, crying and shaking. Is he serious, is he really going to kick me out?...

I hurriedly got dressed and suddenly the door shot open, revealing Sebastian on the other side.

"Say goodbye, maggot." He laughed, in my face while I cried and begged for him to let me stay.

"What do you want me to do? I'll do anything, Sebastian..."

"Anything? Then get lost, idiot."

This isn't my Sebastian, what's going on?! I want this to go by quickly so I wake up with Sebastian smiling at me!

My butt hit the floor really hard. He literally threw me out of the house. I got up and knocked on the door, crying and begging for him to open it.  
But no... Nothing. It was as if the apartment was empty.

I got in the elevator and after trying to comprehend all of those buttons I pressed zero that took me to the bottom floor of the building.  
I'm not going to make it here. I don't know anything about the humans ways, I don't know anything. I realized how defenceless I was without Sebastian.  
I walked for hours but it looked like I always went back to where I just was. It started to get dark. I swallowed dry, lost in an ally.  
I sat on the floor, I started to cry again. But why so sudden? Why did he get mad at me out of nowhere? I thought we had something... But I was wrong.

"Ciel? Is that you?"

I looked up, but since my eye was diminished because of the tears I was only able to see a red figure. The sound of high heels clicking got closer and the figure bent down in front of me.

"What's wrong, boy?" It was Grell, it was obviously him.

"Grell?" I whispered, softly and he placed his hand on my face.

"Yes, it's me. What's wrong?" He asked, he sounded genuinely worried about me which I found odd.

"Sebastian... He yelled at me, said he was tired of me and out of nowhere he kicked me out of the house... I'm not going to survive on my own, Grell..." I cried, quietly.

"Come here..." he mumbled, giving me a sad smile.

His arms enveloped me and he picked me up, rubbing my back fondly(?). In a way, I was feeling a little better, being comforted by the shinigami. He started walking, leaving the ally and back in to the busy streets. I hid my face in his long hair, I didn't want anyone to see me cry, it was humiliating in a way.

"I don't want to be rude, but I think you should've been ready for something like this. I mean, Sebastian is a demon and demons are cruel creatures that don't care about the feelings of the creatures around them. But honestly, I didn't expect Sebastian to be that way, you know? I have know you for years, and he never showed that side of him. But, of course he tried to kill me once, but that's because you ordered him to do so."

"I'm sorry about that..." I mumbled.

"It's okay, Ciel, I'm not mad at you for that. After all, William saved me and got me out of there." He said. "But well, I'll try to fix things between you and Sebby, don't worry, okay?"

"Grell, he was in bed with a woman..." I said.

"Don't worry, I'll kill her, my boy." He gave me an insane smile which made me chuckle a bit.

His arms enveloped my back, while he carried me through the town's streets. My face against his chest and sometimes his green eyes with yellow reflections would look at me sadly.

"Here's what we'll do... I'll take care of you and you take care of me." He said with tears in his eyes.

"I don't get it." I frowned.

"You will." He ran a hand through my hair.

We entered a building and Grell made me hide my face.

"This building is where the Shinigami Department is located, and all of the apartments are where we live. There is nothing outside of shinigamis in this building and you are a demon, one of our worst enemies. You need to be careful." Grell mumbled. "But I'm one of the oldest shinigamis here, I don't think they will confront me about who you are, unless they see your face. I mean, the boy with the eyepatch is basically a legend."

I didn't reply. I don't understand what's happening. I thought Grell was someone that cared for nobody. But from what I'm seeing, I was wrong. He's nice, I think...  
We walked inside an apartment and he put me down on the floor and I took a look around. An extravagant and elegant apartment, all in different shades of red. Extremely tidy and fragrant.

"Make yourself at home." He said, taking of his red jacket.

If he didn't have a flat chest and wasn't completely shapeless, I would say he was a woman, and a beautiful one at that.  
He picked up his notebook and sat at his desk.  
I observed him.

"I'm just checking to see if I didn't forget any souls. I'll get you something to eat in a second." He mumbled, writing something in a little note.

"No need... I don't have to eat... But thank you anyway."

"If you need anything, just say that word. I'm going to take care of you." He smiled at me, tilting his head to the side.

"Thank you, Grell, really..."

"You're welcome, Ciel." He kept writing, smiling a little. "I will go to your apartment tomorrow, to speak to Sebastian and he will have to hear from me." He clenched his sharp teeth, showing irritation. "He will have to realize that you don't do that to a child!! I hate him so much right now!"

"Please don't get angry, it is not necessary... Maybe he has a reason, maybe I am just a burden to him..." I mumbled, allowing a tear to fall from my uncovered eye.

"Don't underestimate yourself, Ciel." He looked at me through his red hair. "You won't get anywhere if you underestimate yourself... You could end up like me. I underestimated myself and ended up being punished, by being a shinigami for eternity."

"Grell?... Is it true that shinigamis are humans that committed suicide?" I asked, a little scared.

"Yes... I think you got there on your own, boy. You're very smart." Grell quickly wiped away a tear. "Don't mind that, I was weak. I felt alone against the world, but never mind that. I'm okay now."


	3. Chapter 3

   I remember falling asleep on the couch and when I woke up in the morning, I was laying in huge bed with blood red sheets and a black blanket. I got up without making a sound and quietly walked to the living room. Grell was sleeping in the couch curled up in a blanket, in a position that seemed to be quite uncomfortable for someone that tall, his legs were hanging from the couch and his body was really bent.  
I went over there to try and fix him, but he woke up.

"Ciel...?" He mumbled, rubbing his eyes lazily. "Are you awake already? What time is it?" he asked, putting on his glasses that were on the floor.

"It's 6.10 am..." I mumbled, realizing that I had woken up too early. "Sorry for waking you up, I was just trying to get you back on the couch. And accidentally woke you up, I'm sorry, Grell."

"It's okay, for as much as I love sleeping, I have to wake up. I'm going to go talk to Sebastian, I don't think he's ever seen me really mad! And when he does, he will regret ever being born!"

"Why are you so annoyed about this? Weren't you the one always hitting on Sebastian?"

"I was. But there is a moment in everybody's life, where you chose someone to walk beside you. And I have already picked, the perfect shinigami." He smiled, showing me sharp teeth.

"Who?" I asked, truly curious.

"Someone that has always been by my side, and I hadn't noticed, saving me from trouble and taking care of me."

"William?"

"Exactly." He smiled, running a hand through my hair. "He should get here in a bit, be nice to him. He's been needy..."

"I'm not very good with affection, Grell. "I think you know that." I mumbled.

"Everybody has a sweet side. Even me, why wouldn't you." He laughed, getting up.

I just noticed that he was wearing one of those short nightgowns in shades of pink.

"I don't know how to cook anything extravagant or anything, I hope you like pancakes." He said, smiling.

I heard the other opening and a man in a suit walked in. William T. Spears. He looked at me with a confused look, but when he saw Grell's hand over my face, his look turned deadly.

"Did you get tired of your little demon and came to try your luck with my boyfriend, huh?" He stepped closer, stomping on the floor.

I shook my head frantically, telling him no repeatedly, but Grell stepped in front of me, smiling.

"Will, I love you."

"Why is he here?" William looked at me with his green eyes fuming, I swallowed dry.

"Things happened to him, Will... Don't mess with him." Grell said, running a hand through my hair.

"His demon?" William asked, looking around looking for Sebastian.

"Sebastian isn't my demon anymore." I mumbled, lowering my head.

"What? He got tired of you?" He laughed, sarcastically.

"Yes..." I stuttered, letting a tear run down my face, but I quickly wiped it away, embarrassed.

"Oh... Sorry, kid." William bent down in front of me, he really looked like he was sorry, he looked oddly nice, these shinigamis are weird, they end up being the complete opposite of who you thought they were.

"I'm going to go talk to Sebastian, and you'll work things out." Grell growled, hugging William's arm.

"I've been reaping for centuries, finally there comes a time where I have a reason." William pushed up his glasses.

"Yes!" Exclaimed Grell. "I would love to use my chainsaw on him!"

"Don't kill him!" I yelled, clenching my fists. "He did all of that but I still believe that it wasn't really him."

"What do you mean by that?" Grell asked, stepping closer.

"It didn't look like him... Not the body, but the voice, and the way he spoke to me... And even the words, Sebastian is classy and polite, and whoever spoke to me called me a brat. Sebastian would never use something so... Vulgar."  
"You really believe it isn't Sebastian, don't you?" Grell smiled at me, sadly.

"I want to believe... I mean, I know Sebastian better than anyone else."

"Or thought you did." William said, strictly.

"Will! Don't be like that to the boy!"

"No, Grell... He might be right, but I want to believe he isn't..."

"Well! Sebastian or not, I'm going over there to talk to him and clear all this shit up!" Grell was so mad, all was missing was boxing gloves and him to start punching the air.

"First, get dressed. That isn't man clothes." William said, lifting up one of the straps on Grell's nightgown.

"Why can't you accept it, Will?" Grell retreated from his grasp, with his hands on his face.

I looked at William disapprovingly and he sighed, annoyed.

"I love him for who he is, not who he wants to be." He said, sitting thoughtfully on the couch.

"Well... When you say it like that." I mumbled, sitting on the other side of the couch. "It's noble."

William looked at me but didn't say a word.  
I thought of Sebastian.  
What happened for him to treat me like that? Or was it really not him? I don't know.  
On my first few days after I became a demon as well, Sebastian was a little ruder to me, a little...sadder. I mean he was imprisoned to me for eternity.  
But after I had a conversation with him, I didn't like seeing him like that.  
He confessed that even though he likes me, he wanted to be a free demon. So I promised to give him a certain freedom, I allowed him to leave so he could feed himself without taking me with him, I allowed him to have a social life, but he had to promise me one thing.  
Loyalty.  
That was all I demanded from him.  
He accepted but even then, even if I said "Go out and have fun.", he would say "No, Young Master, I feel more comfortable away from the humans and close to... You."  
I remember those words so well, they were nice to hear.  
Months after, we assumed to one another that we were lovers.  
Yes, I have "become one" with Sebastian many times.  
And yes, it was amazing. Sebastian is incredible in bed.  
That is why I think that maybe there were no motives for him to be so rude like that to me.

When I got a hold of myself, I was crying a lot, sobbing and sniffing. William was looking at me sadly.

"I want my Sebastian back..." I whispered to myself.

"You were right, Ciel." Grell said, slamming the door after walking inside the house.

"About what?" I mumbled, lying on the couch.

Grell had left to go talk to my butler it had already been two hours, I stayed home because Sebastian probably wouldn't let me in. I cried a lot in those two hours, with fear of rejection, of being pushed away again.

"That creature isn't Sebastian. It's not even a demon." Grell sat next to me on the couch.

"Then where's Sebastian?" I asked, full of hope.

"I... I don't know, Ciel. I wasn't able to sense him in the house, or anywhere near it." He mumbled, frustrated.

"Who was it then?" I growled, thoughtful. "What was it? Were you able to identify it? Human, shinigami, angel...?"

"No... It didn't smell like any of those. I don't know what this is about..." He said looking at the ceiling. "But it's weird because I remember smelling that before. But I can't remember where..."

"Then where is he?! I need to know where he is! If he's safe or not, if he's hurt... And most importantly, what happened for him not to be with me..."

Grell hugged me and I took a deep breath.

"I can take you there, since you're a demon, maybe you can decipher something that I wasn't able to."

"I'm half demon. Besides, Sebastian never taught me how to use my powers. I was an idiot for thinking I wouldn't need them because I would always have Sebastian by my side.

"Wait... If that creature wasn't Sebastian, that means your contract isn't over. In other words. Sebastian still has to obey you, right? Maybe if you call for him right he'll come."

"You might be right..." I mumbled, thoughtful, standing up. I ripped off my eyepatch, throwing in on the floor. "Sebastian, this is an order! Come immediately!"

Nothing. Just the dead and awkward silence.  
I took my thin shaking fingers to my lips and sighed.

"I'm not going to give up on you, Sebastian. I will find you wherever you are, even if I have to go to the other side of the world."

A knock on the door. All of my being was filled with hope.  
I ran to the door and opened it, with no hesitation.

"This letter arrived for you." The mail man handed me the letter.

I looked at the letter, after closing the door.  
Wait.  
It has my name on it.  
How is the even possible?  
This isn't my house and I'm supposed to be dead.  
I quickly opened it almost ripping the envelope.

My eyes widened when the sound of a new gunshot echoed through the air. Undertaker laughed, insane, looking at me between his white fringe.    
The bullet was flying in my direction. I screamed and closed my eyes, afraid. There was nothing else I could do.   
But nothing hit me. Afraid that someone had been hurt in my place, I opened my eyes.

"This was not part of the deal, Undertaker! You promised he would be safe." I heard _that_ voice.

"Sebastian!!!" I yelled, clinging to his slim figure.

He had caught the bullet between his slim fingers and positioned in front of me.  
Sebastian wasn't wearing his usual attire. He was wearing normal clothes, some ripped black pants, black trainers, a simple black t-shirt and a shirt with a red pattern on top. And some strange black gloves that would only expose his fingers, covering the contract symbol. I have never seen him like this before, but he looked good.

"Young Master..." he smiled, hugging me back. "I apologize for leaving you without protection..."

"It doesn't matter, you're back..." I almost cried when he picked me up.

"Undertaker! The deal was not touching the Young Master as long as I did what you asked without failing! And I did not fail!" Sebastian yelled.

"Yeah... I said that, but it became boring and I want to laugh a little hihi~" He said, pointing the gun at Grell who was coming down to get back in. "Bang! Bang!"

"Sebastian! Protect him!!" I yelled.

"Yes, my Lord."

Sebastian jumped, with me still in his arms, and was able to catch the bullets before they hit Grell.

"Are you okay, Grell?" I asked, worried. After all, he took care of me when nobody else did.

"Yes, thank you, Ciel. And thank you, Bassy." He mumbled, coming in through the window.

I looked up and saw Undertaker escaping, to which I yelled for Sebastian to catch him. But he disobeyed me, coming in through the window as well.

"Sebastian, I ordered you to catch him!" I spoke, clinging to him.

"It is not necessary, Young Master. Believe me. There is something wrong with him, he is madder than he used to be and that is not safe for you. I will take care of him later." Sebastian whispered, caressing my hair.

Grell watched us, a few meters away, thoughtful.

"Of course!" He said, jumping. "The smell wasn't of a shinigami! It was of an old shinigami! I thought I new that fragrance from somewhere." He looked at Sebastian and then to me. "Undertaker was the one in your apartment, Ciel."

"How is that possible? Shinigamis don't possess metamorphoses, right?" I mumbled, confused.

"No, we do not." Grell said. "Sebastian-chan, explain yourself now."

"I shaped him that way." He sighed. "He threatened to attack the Young Master, but I said that he would be able to do it, because I would be protecting you. But when I came to my senses. He had already handcuffed me with some type of handcuffs that made me and my powers very weak. Not even I knew of handcuffs like that. But anyway..."

**Sebastian's Point of View**

When I came to my senses, that mad man had already barged in to my apartment, and I saw myself being forced into following even if I was unable to protect the Young Master from whatever that old shinigami was going to do to him.  
He walked in Ciel's bedroom and I swallowed dry. I would never forgive myself if something were to ever happen to Ciel.

"What are you going to do to him?" I mumbled in rage as I saw him pick up Ciel's sleeping body.

"That depends on what you do for me." He laughed, sarcastic.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, watching in disgust as he looked in side **my** master's shirt.

"Really, this child is beautiful." He laughed. "I want you do something for me. I'm getting old and don't have the strength to do it. Well, I do, I'm just too lazy hihi~"

"What is it?" I growled.

"I need a soul. But not just any soul. It's that soul of a sinner. You're a demon, you easily get one for me."

"What do I get in return?"

"Ciel will come out unharmed." He arched an eyebrow, laughing in a sarcastic and cynical way. "Well, I want the soul of an assassin, of someone who committed a serious crime, but has made it without going to prison or any type of punishment. Can you do that?"

"I can." I looked at Ciel in his arms, asleep."But how do I know he's safe?"

"That's where this necklace comes in." He took out a thread with a medallion attached to it. "I need Ciel's DNA, and this will work like I want it too."

Undertakers fingers rested on Ciel's lips and started opening his mouth.

"What are you doing?!" I tried to get rid of the handcuffs.

"It's either saliva or blood. Choose. _Demon."_ The ex-shinigami stopped laughing.

"Don't hurt him." I pleaded.

His two fingers entered Ciel's mouth, and I watched them go down Ciel's throat that almost chocked but didn't wake up. When he removed them, a string of saliva remained connecting him to my master's lips. I didn't feel at all well, I couldn't stand watching that, it was so erotic and cruel at the same time.

"Now the medallion." He spoke, opening it with his other hand.

He ran his sticky fingers on the inside of the medallion, and then wiped them on his black tunic.

"Put this on." He gave me the medallion. "If he feels any pain or is in any danger, you will feel it."  
  
"I can stay with my young master while I'm looking for the soul, right?" I asked.

"That funny part is that you can't! Ahahahah!" He must be kidding me.

"Why?!"

"Because it's funnier this way!"

"You're cruel." I almost felt like spitting in his face.

"Says the demon." He laughed. "I want you to transform me into you."

"What?!"

"I want to have a little chat with Ciel, in _your_ body."

"What are you going to tell him?"

"It is none of your business. I will not tell him anything that hurts him... _A lot ."_ He spoke, running a hand on Ciel's body.

"If I find out about anything, you will suffer."

"Yes, yes, you're very mean. Now turn me into you." He gestured with his hand.

"Get these handcuffs off of me."  I hissed.

"Remember, if you do anything to me, the kid gets it." He spoke, grabbing a knife.

As soon as my hands were free, I rubbed my sore wrist and focused on him. I sighed and transformed him into a figure just like mine.

"Now leave."

"Why do you want the soul?" I asked, looking at Ciel who was sleeping like an angel, no idea of what was going happening.

"Can I hold him before I leave?" I spoke, extending my arms forward.

"No."

**Ciel's Point of View  
**

Sebastian had told us everything, and I couldn't stop hugging him, we had been separated for almost two days, but it felt like centuries. Shit, why do I have to love him so much?!

"Undertaker is fucked. Excuse my language, but it's true." Grell was sitting on the couch. "Where you able to get him the soul?"

"Yes, a teenager who murdered his sibling." Sebastian spoke. "Thank for taking care of my Master, Grell-san."

"You're welcome." Grell observed Sebastian for a few seconds and got up. "

"Well, everything is minimally solved and since Ciel won't be alone anymore. I have some souls to collect, if you need anything, you know where I live and window will stay open, okay, boys?"

"Yes. Thank you, Grell..." I spoke, hugging the shinigami. He seemed surprised but hugged me back.

"Come visit me, sometimes I feel lonely in this apartment." He laughed, softly, picking up his soul notebook. "Well, I'll get moving. Goodbye, boys."

As soon as I saw that I was alone with Sebastian, I threw my arms around his neck, kissing him. He kissed me back, placing his hands on my waist, in a caring way. I respect Sebastian because  even being a demon, he is someone that can be very nice and caring. He isn't that cruel creature that only thinks about ways to torture humans. He isn't that red man with horns and a tail associated with the devil, he can be beautiful, in every sense of the word.

"Let's go home, Young Master." He smiled, picking me up. 

He got close to the window and jumped. I tightened my hold on my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"I missed you so much, Sebastian." I mumbled.

"I missed you too, Young Master." He smiled, truthfully.

"Call me Ciel, please..." I mumbled, looking at the city below us. "It's been centuries since we've known each other."

"Right, Ciel." He kissed my forehead. "I just remembered. Undertaker... What did he tell you?"

"He said he was sick of me, that he was ending our contract. He kicked me out... Since I thought it was you, I felt so bad, so sad. I felt like shit without you..." I whispered with tears in my eyes.

"I would never say that, Ciel. I love you." He hugged me tight. "I'm sorry I wasn't there..."

"It's okay, you're here now, and I don't think you'll abandon me again." I lay my head on his chest but suddenly I remembered something that made me sick. "He really stuck his fingers down my throat?"

"Yes. I was so angry!" Sebastian spat. "But now with this necklace, I will be connected to you, Ciel."

I smiled, weakly and he kissed my lips softly.  
We walked in the house and placed me down on the floor.

"Starting today your room will be mine. You will sleep with me from now on."

"Yes, _my_ Lord."

"I like the way you say that, it makes me feel something weird in my stomach, you know?"

"If you will allow me to say it..." He mumbled and I looked back, questioningly. "You're so adorable!" He launched himself in my direction to hug me. Demon, you say? I think I made a contract with a fairy.

"Sebastian!" I laughed, kissing his dark hair. "Can you get me a newspaper? I have been so worried about you that I ended up not reading it."

"Of course, my Young Master."

"Count. Ex-count of the Phantomhive family." I laughed.

"I will be back in a second." He kissed my lips softly. Deep down I always knew it wasn't him.

"I'll go with you." I laughed, jumping on his back (He had to bend down and help me, but lets pretend I can jump very high and did myself).

"Of course. There is a kiosk in front of the building. Do you want to come on my back?" 

"Yes." I smiled.

"I like seeing you smile. It's so pleasant."

I blushed and sunk my face in the back of his neck. As soon as we walked in the elevator, I mumbled an I love you in his ear and he moved to the front, kissing me. When the elevator door opened, an old lady walked in and saw us in the middle of a kiss.

"Paedophilia and homosexuality are very serious sins." She made a cross sign with her fingers and me and Sebastian started laughing like crazy.

"You forgot to mention the fact that we're demons." I laughed, looking at her provokingly.

She looked at us, offended and we lifted up our middle fingers, while we kissed again. The old lady passed out, but who are we to care about that.   
We walked out of the elevator and he put me down, walking by my side. I got the courage to hold his hand. He smiled and bent down to kiss the top of my head.  
At the kiosk, the cashier, smiled in my butlers direction and I arched an eyebrow.

"Is this your child, sir? He's so cute!!" She looked at me, smiling.

"He's my boyfriend." Sebastian replied, unamused.

"Ahh..." She seemed disappointed. "He looks so young."

"He's older that he looks. A New York Times, please." Sebastian requested.

She gave it to him and he paid. When we were walking in the building again, Sebastian made me pick up the newspaper and ran in the direction of the entrance. I frowned, confused but then saw a cat run over, well, almost, because Sebastian saved it. It was a young, thin and elegant cat, yellow with big light blue eyes.

"A cat." I laughed. "That's why you ran so fast."

I took it, caressing it's ears and the cat started purring.

"Do you want to keep him?" I sighed. (Of course I knew the answer even before I asked, but whatever.)

"Yes! Please! Yes!" Sebastian picked me and the cat up and the same tie and spun us in the air. "But weren't you allergic to cats?"

"I'm a demon now, I should be able to handle a cat." I laughed, softly.

Sebastian hugged me.

"Thank you, Young Master... Ciel." He said. He had such a happy tone in his voice that it filled my heart with a weird type of happiness.

"So, what are you naming the creature?" I asked, while we walked in the building.

"You name it." He smiled.

"Mika." 

"Mika?"

"Mika."

"Why Mika?"

"I like Mika."

"Why do you like Mika?"

"Because Mika is pretty."

"Mika." He laughed.

"Mika." I replied.

We walked in the apartment and he put down the cat which started rubbing it's head on our legs. Mika looked me in the eyes and for some reason I felt the strength in my legs disappear, if Sebastian hand caught me, I would've fallen for sure.

"What happened?" My butler asked, worried.

"I don't know... But I'm fine."

"Good." He said, taking off my coat and placing it on the coat hanger. "I was so worried about you... In the last couple of days."

"I have always been with you, Sebastian." I hugged him, sighing.

The cat watched from afar. What an odd anime, and Sebastian loves these animals specially. Why? I have no idea.  
Sebastian picked up the cat and caressed his head with his long fingers. Mika rubbed his head on Sebastian's chin, and he smiled.

"One of these, I will put on cat ears to see if you like me more." I grumbled, crossing my arms.

"I love you more than I love cats, and the way you are." Sebastian kissed my forehead. "But I like that idea!"

"I was joking. I will never do that." I spoked, pouting.

"Never say never, my kitten."

"Call me that again and you're sleeping on the street." I pointed a finger at him and he laughed. Idiot.

I saw the cat look out the window and then running around to second floor like he was crazy. I looked outside to see if he was frightened by something, but there was nothing there, just the sun setting behind two New York buildings.

Two words: 

Weird cat.


	4. Chapter 4

Breathing heavily, I lay down next to Sebastian. He makes me so tired.

Well, what we were doing isn't anybody's business, but the truth is that it was exhausting.

"Are you going to sleep, Ciel?" He asked, running his finger along my collarbone.

"I am." I mumbled, hiding my face on the mattress. "I have the right."

"Of course. I'm not going to stop you." He smiled. Caressing my hair. "Did you like it? Did I do good this time?" 

"Yes, you were as always." I smiled, tired, crawling up to his strong and long arms.

Sebastian Michaelis. My butler. My best friend. My lover. And above all someone who is always by my side. I'm afraid of losing him, obviously. I don't have anyone else... Well, I have Grell, but to what extent can I trust him? I don't know.

"What are you thinking?" Sebastian whispered. "You look so thoughtful."

"Nothing... I was thinking about how much I love you, Sebastian." I mumbled, feeling my face blush.

He hugged me. I'm not a loving person, even the demon is sweeter and nicer than me, and I know what I'm talking about. I have lived with him for years.

"I love you too, Ciel, a lot. You know that, don't you?"

"I think I do..."

"I don't want you to think. I want you to be sure."

He sat on the bed, sitting me on his lap, positioning his legs to either side of his body. We were still naked, causing a certain nice and pleasant friction.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked, placing a strand of hair behind my ear.

"You can..." I mumbled. "Always and wherever you want."

"Yes, my Lord."

The following day, Sebastian and I went out in the morning. The city was very noisy, and I had no idea it was like that.

"I don't like this atmosphere. I miss England." I said, holding his hand.

"Do you want to go back?"

"I don't know... It won't be the same anymore... Meyrin, Bard, Snake and Finny are surely dead. Soma and Agni are also gone. Elizabeth and her family are dead. And even the shinigami moved here! In England I have nothing. I don't even know if my mansion is still standing, if it is, who lives there."

"We don't have anyone here either." He mumbled, looking at the people around us. "Unknown faces and odd buildings. At least in England you would get used to it. The English are polite and glamorous like you. You're obviously not American, Ciel, compared to these loud barbarians that live here."

"So we go back?"

"Honestly I think that would be best. I will rebuild the other mansion, with a big garden, horses and an enormous lake to swim during the summer! What do you think?" He smiled, spinning me in the air.

"Perfect..." I mumbled, happy. "But you must swim with me, I can't swim..."

"I will teach you everything you need to know." He smiled.

"Even about my demon powers?"

"Y-Your d-demon p-powers?" He stuttered. "I don't know which powers you possess... You're a half-blood, I have never met one before..."

Not even Sebastian knows about my species... Could I be the first one?

"Am I the first half-blood?" I asked.

"No. You aren't, that I know, but your species is very rare." He mumbled. "So rare that... Forget it."

"So rare that?" I frowned.

"Mmm... Nothing, Young Master. Nothing..." He said, nervously.

"Sebastian."

"There are so many legends about your species. They say that half-bloods have some sort of special ability, I do not know of that "ability", but the books say that it is dangerous and it's best to keep it forgetfulness and ignorance." He sighed, picking me up. "I want the Young Master to live a relaxed and calm life, that is why I recommend not looking into it."

"I have already asked you to call me Ciel, have you forgotten?"

"I beg your pardon, Ciel."

"About what you said." I mumbled, he looked at me with his exposed demon eyes. "I think it's best to not touch the subject."

"Good answer." He said, allowing his eyes to go back to the reddish amber. "I love you."

"I... I love you too..." I whispered, hugging his neck.

I looked over his shoulder, and saw white long hair, in the distance, no it can't be him, the person I'm thinking of, but I got scared. He is so strong, even stronger than Sebastian. My blood froze and I my hold on Sebastian tightened.

"Do you feel the presence of a non-human creature?" I asked, feeling a chill run up my spine.

"I think not..." Sebastian said, apprehensive. "Why? Are you seeing something I missed?"

"There is someone over there with long white hair. Could it be _him_...?" I said. Sebastian was still holding me, in a way, that made me feel safe.

Sebastian turned around to see where I was looking and let out a laugh, caressing my hair and kissing them afterwards.

"That is just a random woman. You know, nowadays, humans can dye their hair in all sorts of colours, they use chemicals to do that." He smiled. "Don't worry, I'm here to protect you, always."

"I was just frightened..."

"So sweet." He kissed me.

"No, Sebastian, not in public!" I tried to push him away, in vain.

"The good thing about the time we are in now, Ciel. Is that it is all slowly starting to be accepted, like homosexuality. There are a lot of humans who don't accept it, but that mentality has changed from the time you were born in." He smiled, looking up at the sky. "Humans are interesting because they evolve."

"Yes, we..." I was interrupted.

"Ciel, you aren't human anymore."

"Oh, yes... Of course."

"Being a demon isn't that bad." He laughed.

"I have been living like a normal human, Sebastian."

"No, you haven't." He placed a finger on his lips. "Most humans don't have a demon as a butler."

"Hilarious." I said, completely serious.

He leaned down and kissed me.

"At least I'm funnier than my Master." He said. He was clearly provoking me.

I sighed, lightly punching his stomach. He hugged me and I breathed in his sweet smell that I knew so well.

"Good morning, boys! I didn't know you were here." I heard a voice behind me.

I turned around and a discrete smiled formed on my face. Grell Sutcliff was in front of me, smiling.

"What is a shinigami doing around here?" I spoke, when he hugged me.

"I'm working. I came to get six souls. From what I know, a car is going to explode." He said, opening his book. "Protect Ciel, Sebastian. It will be a violent explosion."

"Yes, I will protect him. Don't worry, Grell-san."

"You have 5 seconds." He said, looking at his watch.

Sebastian held me tight to his chest and started running opposite to Grell. A deafening sounds of an explosion echoed a few meters from us and people started screaming. Sebastian hugged me and hid behind a car that was parked nearby. Remains of the car flew around us, hitting other people, but I felt extremely safe in my butler's arms.

"Is Grell okay?" I asked, when the car pieces stopped rolling around.

Sebastian stood up with me in his arms and we both peeked over the car. Grell was unharmed, using his chainsaw to collect the souls of the fallen bodies on the floor.

"He's strong." I smiled, relieved. Since when have I cared for him? I don't know, but I do.

"Lets go home?" Sebastian asked, looking at Grell, who apparently had a lot of fun doing his job as a shinigami.

"Wait until he's done, lets invite him for dinner." I mumbled.

"Hm? Why?" Sebastian smiled. "Since when do you like him?"

"He save me while you were gone."

The redhead finished gruesome job and looked at us, questioningly. He ran to us and hugged me, I took no time in hugging him back.

"Are you okay, Ciel? You didn't get hit by anything?" He knelt in front of me, checking my body and clothes.

"Sebastian protected me."

"Good." He said, standing up and placing a strand of his long red hair behind his ear. "What are you still doing here?"

"I wanted to ask if you would like to have dinner with us?" I said, looking away from him.

"I would love to, but Ciel, honey, it's still five in the afternoon, you know? My job isn't over yet, I still have many souls to collect and it might take a while." He said.

"You can come to our house when you're done, okay?" I smiled, shyly.

"Yes I can. I'm so excited! See you later then!" He hurried when he glanced at his watch, running on top of the cars who had been damaged by the explosion.

"He reminds me a bit of your aunt, Ciel." Sebastian said, looking at Grell.

Lots of images of my redhead aunt flashed before my eyes. The good times we spent together, the time she tried to kill me but she couldn't because she treated me like I was her own child and  the time Grell killed her before my very eyes. they had some sort of alliance, where they killed the prostitutes that my aunt Angelina had operated (she was a nurse) to take their ovaries. they both thought it was unfair, because they want to have children but they couldn't, my aunt because she had suffered from an accident that had taken away her fertility and Grell because he was a man, at least physically

"Don't speak of my aunt." I ordered, coldly.

"My apologies." Sebastian had a guilty and worried expression on his face.

"It still... Hurts..." I mumbled, with tears forming in my exposed eye.

Sebastian knelt and hugged me, burying his face in my chest.

"I apologize..."

Demon? No, guardian angel. My guardian angel.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which things get interesting.

Mika rubbed himself against my legs and I picked him up, looking at his blue eyes colour of the skies. That blue...   
I could swear I have seen that in somebody's iris but for some reason I could not remember who it was. The cat climbed on my shoulders and rubbed it's face on my cheek.

"See? He likes you, Master." Sebastian said, behind me.

"Yeah, but I don't know if I like him." I grumbled, running a hand through the blond hair of the young cat. "I have never been a cat person."

"You weren't even a people person." He laughed, kissing my neck.

"And I am still not." I said, caressing the cat. "I prefer demons, well, one demon."

"Claude?" Sebastian laughed, sarcastically and the cat jumped down to the floor, scared in a way.

"Of course not, that disgusting demon doesn't even deserve having his name pronounced. Simply horrible." I growled, walking back to the living room."

"I don't like him either, Master."

"Anyway, the demon I spoke of is you, you idiot. You're my boyfriend."

"Ciel, Master... I am not your boyfriend." Sebastian allowed his head to fall back, laughing. I swallowed dry, humiliated. "I am your husband, we are basically married."

"I don't recall any proposal, you beast." I laughed.

"Right, my Lord." 

He knelt, holding my hand and gave me a sincere smile.

"Will you marry me, Ciel Phantomhive, and be the one who makes me happy, protective and faithful for the rest of our immortal lives?" Sebastian smiled and turned away, laughing." I was planning to do this, but now it's more official."

"You're an idiot, but I do, Sebastian Michaelis." I smiled, kneeling in front of him.

His arms wrapped around me, pressing me against his chest. I wrapped my arms around his neck and softly kissed his forehead.

"Are we married now?" I asked.

"No, we're missing something." He mumbled and kissed me.

He allowed himself to fall back, laying on the floor with me on top of him and let out a genuine and sweet laugh.

"I'm so happy, my Lord." He confessed.

The cat came back and laid down on top of my back.

"Mikaa!" I laughed and Sebastian caressed the cat.

"He's also happy for us." My fiancée started laughing, kissing my cheek.

"Get him off of me, Sebastian, I need to get up."

"To do what, Ciel?"

"To do _it. "_

"Oh, I need to enjoy it then." Sebastian looked at me with a smirk on his lips.

The cat left, Sebastian and I went to our room, we did what we ha to do and laid down hugging each other. The cat came in between us, he had been an attentive spectator to all of _that._

"He was watching us." I grumbled.

"This cat has such a human gaze, don't you think, Ciel?" Sebastian mumbled, as he caressed my back.

"His eye colour, I feel like I've seen it in somebody's eyes. That makes me uncomfortable... Don't you agree?"

"In a way, yes. This cat reminds me of Alois, to be completely honest." He said, and I froze.

Alois Trancy, in a way, I hated that boy, but I felt bad for him. I saw how much he tried to make Claude love him, but he was never corresponded. That made me slightly sad, even if I have never admitted it to anyone.

"It's true. Even the fur colour." I say, and the cat who was looking out the window, quickly ran away.

I looked out the window, again with the attempt of seeing who or what had scared the cat. I saw nothing, only the sunset.

"Follow the cat, without it noticing." I asked, furrowing my eyebrows, thoughtful.

"May I ask why?" He asked, laughing. But with a certain confused expression.

"Don't ask, just do."

He got up and follow the tiny creature.  
I sat on the bed and looked out the window, in thought. The sheets covered me from the waist down, an my body was bare.

"Young Master, I have something you may not enjoy seeing."

"Please don't kill me..." He begged, covering his naked body. "Please, Ciel..."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, TRANCY?!" I yelled for the third time, placing the dagger against his pale neck.

"I... I was cursed..." He whimpered. "By Claude... Please, ask Sebastian to let me go..."

He was naked, he had old scars all over his body. Sebastian immobilized him, grabbed his blonde hair, ordered by me.

I was reticent, could he be lying? I don't know, he looked like he was speaking the truth, but he was a good actor. And he had fooled me once, it wouldn't cost him much to fool me again.

"Claude is dead, Sebastian killed him and you should be dead as well." I gritted my teeth, nervously. "How is it that you're still here?!?"

"Let me explain this calmly, please... Ask him to let me go..."

"Let go of him, Sebastian." I ordered. "Explain yourself.

"Where do I start?... You remember my soul abandoning your body and since then, I never showed any signs of life. Well, I really died. But death is something peculiar, mainly when your destination is hell... Hannah promised me, her Claude and Lucca would stay together, but she lied..." He wiped his tears away, shrugging inside the blanket I had given him so I wouldn't see him naked. "I stayed locked in some sort of room with Claude, for one eternity. He told me we were in hell... In the beginning I thought it would be so bad... But it was. You could hear the poor people's screams echoing coming from the wall, the floor burned and claws scratched my back... Voices told the biographies of the people "arriving" hell... I didn't understand what was happening, Claude would beat me, accusing me of it all being my fault. Until one day, he cursed me. He transformed me into a cat. A plain cat... He told me 'With the first ray of sunshine, your body will gain fur and into a cat you will turn, when the moon brightens up the night skies, into a human you will return. The condition is the following, Trancy. If you get the kiss of someone you love, this will be broken and you will be free. Of course the privilege will not be all yours, I will also be free. So, you pick yourself, and automatically me, or punish me, punishing yourself as well. You will have one month, or I will devour your body myself.' It has already been three weeks and I'm running out of time, Ciel..."

"So you're picking yourself, you egotistic prick." I growled. "Who do you love?"

"You. You're the one I love, Ciel..." He wiped the tears away.

Sebastian grabbed Alois by the neck and pressed him hard against the wall. His demon eyes shone in scarlet tone, burning with hatred.

"I will not allow you to even lay a finger on Ciel. He belongs to me. Besides, I don't want you nor Claude alive, if it was up to me you would die right here and now."

"I forgot to mention. If you kill me. Claude will see himself as obligated to kill who kill me, no matter. what. it. takes." Alois had a malicious expression on his face. "And after that, he will be free."

Sebastian released him, and stood by my side once again. I hugged him to calm him down, and he took a deep breath.

"I do not want to kiss you, Alois." I arched an eyebrow. "And even if I did, I would never betray Sebastian."

"Ciel..." He knelt. "Please..."

"No. Why would I do that?"

He rested his face on the floor and cried loudly.

"Because I want to live too... Since I didn't have the same opportunity as you did. My future was stolen by you, Ciel Phantomhive..." He mumbles, between tired and desperate cries.

"You can't ask something like that of me. I do not have any sort of feelings towards you."

"Ciel..." He begged.

"Besides, I do not want Claude to live again. He almost killed Sebastian, and I will not forgive him for that." 

"Ciel..."

"Lets make a deal." I said, feeling a little pity.

"Yes! I will do anything!" Alois quickly stood up.

"If you earn it until the end of the week, I will give you the kiss you need."

"Earn it? How so? What do I do to deserve your kiss?" 

"Find out on your own, _spider._ " I said, with disdain and superiority. I remember the last time he begged me like that. I had almost killed him in a duel and he begged me not to kill him.

How ironic. He was asking (begging) me to to let him live once again.

"I will give it my all, Ciel!!" He spoke, with a determined look.

"Don't call me Ciel, call me Master." I growled, and Sebastian looked at me. "I will treat you worse than a slave. Your lips shall not be touched without a motive."

"I... I will endure it, Master." He bowed to me and Sebastian.

"Teach him how to do the housework, Sebastian. When he learns, you can consider yourself on vacation." 

"Right, Young Master."

"Now get him something to wear. It's making me sick just looking at him naked."

Sebastian guided Alois through the hallways, and I sat down on the couch, crossing my legs over the expensive table. What the hell. Of all people to resurrect did it have to be him?! Couldn't it have been Soma, Lau or even one of my servants?! It had to be Alois?!  
Even so, I am not evil to the point of letting him die. I just don't want anyone to know I pity him.

"Ciel?"

"Yes, Sebastian?" I said, recognizing the soft and calm voice.

"I didn't give him your clothes, but I gave him an old shirt and some jeans you had thrown away."

"Alright, as long as he doesn't walk around naked."

"Master, I am ready."

He appeared and I rolled my eyes, sickened by the sight of him.

"Sebastian, go teach him what he needs to know."

"Of course, Young Master."

I was alone once again, looking out the window, I noticed it was raining. When suddenly, something crashed against the window, crimson red, Grell.  
  
I ran to open it, and he threw himself inside, closing the window and grabbing me.

"I'm being chased, Ciel!" He spoke, with a panicked look on his face.

"By who?" I asked, holding him close to me.

"Undertaker." He said, scared.

"Sebastian?! Sebastian, quick!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs and he appeared, running. "Protect Grell with everything you've got! Undertaker is after him! It's an order!"

"I'll do that, but what about you? If Undertaker gets in here, he will want to catch you too."

"Obey me, Sebastian!!!" I yelled, truly worried about Grell. Undertaker can easily kill him with his scythe.

"Look out!!!" Sebastian yelled and everything turned black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I took so long! I have been procrastinating ever since I came back from Spain! I hope you enjoyed this chapter even if it did take me a while to post it...


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we learn more about Undertaker's intentions.

With my Master in one of my arms and the other holding on to Grell's waist, I ran for the life of both while Undertaker ran after me, laughing, with his scythe facing my direction. What do I do? Grell looked paralysed, Ciel was unconscious for hitting his head on the corner of the window, and I was trying to save both. Undertaker looked more insane than usual, but when I looked behind me I saw that he was crying while he laughed, and it was a sad laugh. What's going on? I don't understand. What does he want from my Master, after so many years?

"Undertaker! Stop! We talk about this! What's going on?? What do you want from my Master? And now Grell?" I asked, while I dodged his attacks.

A shinigami's scythe is able to cut through anything, including me, a demon. For the first time in a very long time, I was desperate. It wasn't the first time my Master's life was in my hands, but right now I felt more desperate than ever before. My adversary is an acquaintance of mine, I have fought him before. I didn't win, but was able to escape him with my Master, albeit I wasn't ready to fight at the time. I don't know what was wrong with me, I didn't even recognize myself. I am a strong and violent demon, I don't usually hesitate on these things. 

"Undertaker! Explain what's happening! Maybe I can help..." I mumbled when I almost ran into the door of the apartment. 

"I just want Ciel back..." He cried.

Undertaker, an ex-shinigami extremely strong and with a great mastery of the scythe, cried in front of me for a little child, Ciel.

"Back?" I asked, looking at Ciel, still unconscious. "What do you mean back?"

"Since Vincent (a/n: Ciel's father who was an older version of his son but with a mole in the corner of his eye, I know most of you are aware of who Vincent is but it's not a problem to talk about him, because he was an amazing character ^^ (translator agrees)) isn't here anymore... I want his son!!"

"But why??" I yelled. "Who was Vincent to you?!" 

"Vincent was my..."

"Sebastian? What's going on why does my head hurt..." Ciel had just woken up in my arms and Undertaker looked at him with tears in his eyes. "Undertaker...? Why are you crying...?"

"Ciel... Can I hold you?"

"That is completely out of the question! I don't..." I started protesting. 

"Yes." Ciel mumbled, no hesitation whatsoever.

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed, holding my Master against my chest. "Are you crazy, Ciel?! He might kill you!!!"

"Lets trust him... Besides, you're here."

I hesitated but I handed my little Master to the shinigami's arms.  
Undertaker planed his hand over Ciel's nape where he was hurt and using "magic" (a/n: I know that's not what it's called, but I don't know what else to call it), the wound disappeared, surprising since I can't do things like that, nor did I know shinigami could. 

"I'm sorry, it was my fault you got like this..." Undertaker flashed a tender and paternal smile. "You're just like your father when he was your age..."

"You met my father?" 

"Yes, I did..." Undertaker wiped away his own tears..

"I have many things to ask you." Ciel got off of his lap and grabbed the man's baggy sleeve. "Sebastian. I am going to talk to him in private. I order you to not interfere for any reason whatsoever."

I looked at my Master with slightly wide eyes, I had to trust him, because I love him, but... That's the reason why I worry about him...

" _Yes, my Lord_." I mumbled with a shaky voice.

They walked in Ciel's bedroom and I took a deep breath, sitting down on the couch supporting my head with both hands. I felt someone sit next to me, Alois with a scared and worried face.

"What happened?" He asked, hesitant.

"Ciel... Is alone with Undertaker and I'm afraid something will happen to him..." I mumbled, half irritated, half devastated.

"Calm down, Sebastian. It will be okay..." Alois said, trying to comfort me.

I looked at him and he smiled sadly at me. I think what made me think Alois was a brat was Claude. Alois isn't bad, he tries to be nice, even when I was showing him how to do the housework, he appeared to be interested and happy in a way. (maybe because he survived).

"Do you think Claude wants to get his revenge on me?" I asked.

"Yes. I am sure he does." 

I saw Grell approaching slowly, still with a face of shock and he sat by my side, leaning against my arm.

"I'm sorry I was so useless, Sebastian..."

"Don't worry about that, Grell-san." I mumbled, involuntarily leaning my head against his.

I sighed once more, trying to keep calm, the thing is I couldn't.

"Sebastian, calm down... Your true form is showing and there is a child in here..." Grell whispered.

"What?" I mumbled, confused.

I looked at my hands and they were starting to darken, my fingers stretched and my nails grew sharp. I placed a hand above my head and noticed my horns were showing. 

"You know what? I don't care. It's my true form, and I am about to lose my sanity, it is completely normal." Even my voice had started to change.

"Sebastian... Calm down, remember what Ciel told you!" Grell almost yelled.

"Ciel!!!" I yelled, allowing my dark aura to spread across the room.

**_Ciel's Point of View_  
**

I heard screaming coming from the living room, but I couldn't react after what Undertaker had told me. 

"I'm sorry you know about this, Ciel." He said, crying. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this before."

He hugged me though I was still in chock. I couldn't believe it, no... Was that true?  
When I looked at the door, Sebastian came in in his true form, that could easily scare any human.

"SEBASTIAN!!! BEHAVE!!! IMMEDIATELY!!!" I yelled, on instinct. His true form is something I don't like other people to see, even I get uncomfortable around him, because it was in that form he removed me from the ritual...

Undertaker got out his scythe and pointed it at my butler.

"Get back, beast! I did nothing to your Master, so get back!" 

"He didn't do anything!! Don't you dare touch him! THAT IS AN ORDER!" I yelled.

My butler slowly went back to his human form, and looked at me with pure jealousy in his eyes.

"Don't look at me like that." I grumbled.

"I'm sorry, Master." He grumbled.

"Talk to me correctly, Michaelis." I looked at him threateningly. 

"Yes..." He spoke, softer.

"Undertaker, you may stay as long as you want. Sebastian will get you a room to sleep in." I said. "And there is still a lot more I would like to ask you."

"I apologize for not speaking of this sooner, taking in account how long we've known each other. But I thought you were far too young to know about this."

"No... I understand, Undertaker. I'm just shocked." I sighed. "Sebastian, get a warm bath ready for me."

"Yes."

A few minutes later, my body was naked and I was entering the almost boiling water. Sebastian watched me, until he knelt by the bathtub.

"I'm sorry for acting that way, Ciel... It was my intension, we, demons are very impulsive and I wasn't able to control my body. I apologize." He said. "But I'm also intrigued, Young Master."

"What?"

"What kind of relationship did Undertaker have with your father? That makes me really curious."

"Undertaker was my father's lover."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which all hell breaks loose.

"Your father's lover?!?" The man next to me dropped the shampoo bottle fall in the water, splashing my face.

  
"Yes, my father's lover." I mumbled. That still kept me in chock and left me unresponsive.

All of that meant that my father hadn't been faithful to my mother, and that made me extremely sad though I didn't want to show it.

I felt my butler's fingers wiping my face and I realized that I was crying.

"I'm sorry, Ciel."

"I had so much respect for my father! Why did he do that to my mother!!" I spoke loudly, irritated.

"Humans are strange creatures, they can have everything, but they always want more." He sighed. "But I think you should talk to him about all of this and clear everything up. And if you don't mind, could you ask him why he asked me for that soul? I wasn't able to get any information about that from him." 

"Yes... I can do that." I said, my crying worsened, it became suffocating. "Sebastian... Hug me..." 

I couldn't stop crying, I had been strong in front of Undertaker, but here with Sebastian by my side, I felt vulnerable, for I knew he wouldn't say something that would hurt me. 

"Cry all you need, Ciel... I think you have been strong for too long..." He said, enveloping me in his arms. "I'm here, don't worry, love..." 

I did what he told me. I cried. The last time I cried like this was when I had been captured for the cult.

Sebastian kept me by his side, and then he finished bathing me, drying me and laying down with me over him, after he had dressed me.

"It is three in the morning, Young Master... It's best if you go to sleep..." He mumbled.

"Yes..."

"I need to see if everything is okay but I'll be right back, okay?" 

"Yes..."

He left me alone, laying on the big bed. I wanted to sleep, yes, I did, but today's events just wouldn't leave my head. Alois and his curse, Undertaker and his secrets about my father... And Sebastian's outburst. Something that he had always controlled well.

I saw the door open slowly and sat in hope that it was Sebastian. But the boy was blonde, Alois Trancy.

"Master... I really need to apologize for what happened in the past..."

I lifted my gaze to observe him and motioned for him to sit in front of me.

"I was different from who I am now... And now I see that I was complete idiot for what I did and..." 

"Alois... Hug me, please..."

"What?" He stuttered.

"I have discovered terrible things, I feel bad... I just need affection."

He got closer and enveloped me in his thin arms. I hid my face in the crook of his neck, crying humiliated.

This went against all of my principals of revenge, I was vulnerable like that child I had been long ago...

I didn't speak, he didn't speak either, he simply caressed me. Would I have preferred it to be Sebastian? Yes, but no... Sebastian was bigger, his body was warmer, and he was stronger than Alois. But Alois was my age, he was human, it was a different hug... More human...

"Alois..." I mumbled and he opened his eyes.

I grabbed his face and crashed his lips against mine. 

"Ciel... I don't think you understand what you've done..." Sebastian said, watching us from the door in chock.

"What...?"

Sebastian ran in my direction, ripping me away from Alois' arms. I didn't understand, but suddenly, Alois fell, screaming in agony. No... I had forgotten! Claude, he would come in search for revenge of my butler. I kissed Alois in the heat of the moment and now Sebastian was in trouble because of me.

"I'm sorry, Sebastian..." I mumbled.

"Thank you, Ciel." I heard Alois mumble and a flame of purple and blue started leaving his lips. That flame was Claude. Sebastian hugged me tightly as if he was also afraid and jumped out the window.

"He is a reborn demon, it will be hard to be defeat him even for me, Master."

"Sebastian, I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking in the moment I kissed him, I..."

"No, forget about that... You're a good person that's why you wanted to rid of the curse, even if it was involuntary." He mumbled, while we fell into the emptiness between the buildings. "I'm going to run with you for now, we have two shinigami at home, they can take care of Claude for now."

"What if he kills them?!" Yes, I was scared with the mere though of Claude being reborn. "I don't want Grell to get hurt by something I did... And Undertaker too, because if my father loved him it was because he is or was a good person."

"Ciel, you're going to have to be irrational. Don't think about that now."

"But Sebastian...!"

"I love you, isn't that enough?!?" He kissed me before we hit the ground.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which he marks his territory.

It was the first time ever, the first time I didn't feel safe with Sebastian by my side. He was weird, looking in every direction, he was afraid.

"You have defeated him once, Sebastian..."

"But he is reborn! He is stronger than he was when I killed him. I don't know how I'm going to kill him this time, I don't have a demon sword inside of me like Hannah had." Sebastian snapped. "I don't know if I will be able to protect you this time and that irritates me because I don't want to lose to that fucking demon!" 

"Here's what we'll do... If Claude does come after me... You may escape without me." 

"What?!" His eyes widened in my direction. "How could I do that?! How could I simply leave you behind?! I will **_never_** abandon you, no matter how many demons come after you."

"Sebastian..."

"Because I love you. I would do anything for you, even if it killed me."

I started crying, hugging his neck. I didn't know what to say to change the fact that _**I**_ kissed Alois...

"But to be very honest, I didn't like you kissing Alois, because in case you've forgotten, you belong to me and only me, Ciel." His facial expression completely changed and I held my breath, knowing what was coming next. "You cheated on me! How could you?! You didn't even hesitate!" 

His hand firmly grabbed my wrist and I looked up, scared, fearing the power of the demon in front of me.

"I don't like sharing anything. Much less you."

"Calm down... You know I love you, you didn't to get like this..."

His demon eyes were exposed, eyeing me fixedly. I'm scared.

"I didn't want to do it this way, but I almost feel obligated to do so."

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Mark territory. It looks like the contract mark on your eye isn't enough." He grabbed me, bluntly. "It won't hurt. _**A lot**_ ." 

My eyes widened when he pushed me against the wall. His warm breath on my neck sent a chill down my spine.

"What does this entail?" Yes, I was scared _**shitless**_.

"Drinking half of you blood and replacing it with mine. You will smell like me and all demons will know you belong to me, and will die if they taste you." 

"Sebastian... Is that going to hurt me?"

"Of course not, do you think I would ever hurt you?" 

"No..."

His teeth sank in my neck and I felt the blood pulled out of my body. I couldn't scream, my vocal cords didn't have enough strength to produce any type of sound. He had lied to me. It hurt immensely, as if I was dying countless times in his arms.

"Sebastian, stop..." I pushed myself to say. 

"Almost done."

Tears ran involuntarily from my eyes and my body was slowly losing all it's strength. He's going to kill me, it was all a lie...  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: This work has been dropped by the original author and I do not want to take the reigns so I apologize for leaving it this way.


End file.
